


As Good As You Were Bad

by Lirry_loves_Ziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lilo Paynlison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirry_loves_Ziall/pseuds/Lirry_loves_Ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis had this aura about him, the ‘don’t you dare fuck with me’ kind...Truth was, Liam wasn’t in love with the female form. There was someone much more captivating and intriguing, and they just so happened to be the same sex. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good As You Were Bad

He stood there smoking, leaning up against the same brick wall like he does every other day. Liam had always been intrigued by the Doncaster lad, for as long as he could remember, he would sit on the same bench outside the school every day after class watching the mysterious boy. He would love to sit and draw the older male all the while imagining how he looked out of his clothes. Not that Liam would ever admit that to anyone, this was his secret, even if it was creepier than he wanted it to be.  
  
Louis had this aura about him, the ‘don’t you dare fuck with me’ kind. Everyone on campus called him a bad boy, for the only reason that Louis didn’t care what people thought. He was never invited to any party’s or social gatherings, not that he would go anyways. People frustrated him; they always seemed to complain about something, never truly living in the moment. That’s what the quiet lad was all about though, living every moment like it was your last. Which could be why people thought he was a bad boy, or a rebel. He wasn’t a fan of rules or structure, he was however a fond of his 2000 Harley that he rode everywhere. Louis didn’t ever bother to care what people thought of him, he was who he was and he was fine with it. In his eyes, everyone around him was a privileged child with a trust fund waiting till there twenty-fifth birthday to go crazy. Even with this bad boy image Louis donned, he wasn’t the most threatening guy around. You could say he was a bit scrawny, he had little muscle, but what he did have showed perfectly in anything he wore, and his body language showed so much more than a weak little boy. He was the complete opposite of Liam.  
  
Liam was all muscle. His broad shoulders made his frame stand tall, his back muscles always showed off quite perfectly, making anybody want to leave claw marks down it. His biceps always seemed to bulge through his shirts. Even if he wore a jacket, you could still get the sense of the power behind his arms. As strong and masculine as Liam was, he didn’t like to show it. Liam was very timid, almost too shy to talk ever. He moved along the crowd, always shifting and never holding eye contact for more than a minute. Every girl wanted to fuck him, just the sense of knowing he’d be good in bed, but no girl ever did. It’s not like he didn’t get the offers, he got more than he could ever know what to do with. Truth was, Liam wasn’t in love with the female form. There was someone much more captivating and intriguing, and they just so happened to be the same sex.  
  
Every day after class Louis would do the same thing, lean against the cold wall in the dark alley and smoke his cigarette. Trying to savour the freedom he had until he walked back into the world of the rich and famous. While he smoked and pondered his day, Liam would sit at the old wooden bench opposite from the alley, doing his homework for the day, and watch Louis.  
  
He was mesmerized by the way Louis held himself. His back pressed up against the wall, with his right knee bent and his foot placed on the wall as well, his whole weight resting on his left leg. He brought the cigarette to his full pink lips, taking a slow drag and bringing his hand back to his side. He held in each breath for a moment, before letting the thick smoke leave his mouth. The charcoal puff falling from his lips as he lulled his head back onto the wall, pressing back the thoughts in his head.  
  
Liam couldn’t help but wonder what the smoke would taste like. How it would taste after Louis took a long drag before pulling the younger male in for a rough kiss, letting the smoke fill both of their lungs. He saw Louis as rough, dominant, and powerful, and he prayed that Louis would use all that on him one day. Although, Liam knew whatever he imagined the Doncaster lad to be, he would never get the chance to experience it. It was just an image he had, not the real thing. He knew that the older male would never be interested in a loser like him.  
  
Louis didn’t normally notice Liam watching, staying in his cloud of fog and ignoring the world. It was the same for months, never changing. He doesn’t know what made him finally notice the young boy staring at him, but he suddenly found himself amused by the way Liam was looking at him.  
  
Louis smiled seeing Liam, sitting there with his mouth open in shock. He was never meant to be seen. With a slight nod of his head, Louis motioned for Liam to come over. Liam didn’t want to move, but his body had a different idea. He found himself walking towards the older male not sure of what was to come of their first interaction. His mind was racing as he inched closer, trying desperately to stop himself from an awkward confrontation. How was he to explain why he was sitting there staring at this boy, how would he explain the drawings. When he came face to face with the brown eyed lad, he couldn’t handle how beautiful Louis was up close. Louis didn’t say anything at first, just looked Liam up and down, inspecting his body.  
  
“So, you enjoying the show?” Louis asked while taking another slow drag.  
  
“Ummm,” Liam stumbled on his words. “I didn’t mean to stare,” he finally got out.  
  
“You’re that dude who’s fucked every girl right?”  
  
“What? No, um..”  
  
“So…you haven’t fucked a girl?”  
  
“I didn’t say…stop confusing me,” Liam’s cheeks flushed red.  
  
“I’m just curious why you’ve chosen to sit there and watch me,” Louis smirked.  
  
“I wasn’t watching you,” Liam said, getting defensive.  
  
“Calm down babe, I was just…”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Liam interrupted.  
  
“What? Babe?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because,” Liam spat back.  
  
“Great answer,” Louis chuckled. “So then, if you haven’t fucked a girl, and are here watching me, are you trying to fuck me?”  
  
“What! No!” Liam began to defend himself like there was no tomorrow. Saying anything to deflect the questions and go back into his bubble of solitude. But if he was to be completely honest, he did want to fuck Louis. Actually, he wanted Louis to fuck him…  
  
“You see,” Louis said, leaning up off the wall and standing inches from Liam. “All that denial you’re spitting out at me,” he spoke, moving closer. “Tells me you’re lying.” Liam’s cheeks flushed red, how could Louis read him so easily.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re so defensive babes,” Louis said curling his finger in one of Liam’s belt loops pulling his body closer. “Do I scare you?” he said, leaning his chest closer to the younger boy. “Or do I turn you on so unbelievably much I can feel you getting hard just by my breath on your neck,” Louis said, almost whispering the words in Liam’s ear, and that’s when Liam realized he was no longer as subtle as he’d like to be.  
  
Liam could barely stand, his knees were about to buckle in and send him crashing to the ground. But then he thought, maybe that’s where Louis wanted him, on his knees, but that couldn’t be it, could it? Louis slowly began to pull his body back, leaning once again against the cold brick wall. Liam bit his bottom lip, letting his eyes travel down Louis’ sturdy body, stopping at the not so subtle bulge in the older males tight jeans. Liam’s body practically folded in on itself, sending his knees slamming into the rough gravel below. Louis let out a laugh as Liam began clawing at his jeans, ripping the belt off of Louis’ perfect hips.  
  
Louis let his head fall back onto the wall as Liam’s strong fingers began working on the button and fly of his new ‘friend’ jeans. Liam slid the older male’s jeans down, stopping just below his plump ass, and taking the boxers down with him, letting his hard member spring free. The shy boy’s eyes widened at the sight of the swollen package; in all his times of watching, he never assumed the boy to be as big as he was.  
  
“Well then?” Louis smirked. Without any hesitation, Liam had his tongue licking Louis’ slit, before pressing his lips to the dominate males tip, and taking him in. Louis involuntarily shot his hips forward, making Liam take in more than he was prepared for. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he had someone so innocent around his cock, someone who seemed so inexperienced. Liam pulled back a bit, trying not to gag and make Louis reconsider wanting to fuck him. Liam moved his left hand to Louis’ hips and held him there, using all his strength to keep the eager male from pushing more in, and wrapping the fingers of his other hand around the rest of Louis’ length. Liam slowly began to bob his head, taking Louis in further each time. Louis tried to rock his hips to Liam’s expert touch, but quickly realized how strong the younger male was and instead he stood in place.  
  
“Fuck,” he swore under his breath as Liam’s tongue began to work its magic. Louis couldn’t take anymore, he didn’t want to cum just yet, he wanted to savour the moment, and show the Wolverhampton lad just how erotic the build up can be. He grabbed a handful of Liam’s short hair and pulled the younger male off his already throbbing cock. “Get up,” Louis growled and Liam complied. Louis didn’t waste any time on Liam’s pants, pulling them down his lean thighs and letting rest at his calves. “Turn,” Louis ordered, and once again Liam listened. Liam turned to face the red bricks, his palms flat against the cool surface. His member finally sprung free from the friction in his pants, but it took everything in him not to touch himself. He was slightly bent at the waist, his ass ready and willing.  
  
Louis reached into the pocket of his jeans, which still rested on his upper thighs and pulled out a condom. Louis tore open the package and rolled the condom on with ease. He should have prepared his new friend, but he couldn’t hold back his hunger any longer. Louis rested his tip at Liam’s entrance, before slowly pushing himself all the way in. Liam moaned at the feeling of Louis’ erected member. Louis gripped Liam’s hips tight, digging his blunt nails into the skin before pulling out and slamming back in. Liam cried out in pleasure as he felt the thick cock inside him. Louis wasn’t wasting any time, his thrusts becoming sloppy and fast, pushing in with a strong force, taking him to the younger lads prostate. Liam cried out as Louis hit that same spot again.  
  
Both boys were moaning loudly, and grunting to the pace of Louis’ thrusts. Louis moved his right hand from his grip on Liam’s waist and wrapped his slender fingers around Liam’s pulsating cock, tugging roughly as Liam’s head rolled back onto Louis’ shoulder. The boys were completely connected; Louis’ chest pressed tightly to Liam’s back as he pushed in harder. Liam could now feel that little knot forming in his stomach and knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. With those last two thrusts Louis came hard, his cum filling up the condom. Liam, feeling Louis body against his and hearing his loud groans quickly followed, letting his own orgasm rip through him. Liam clenched his walls and came hard on Louis’ hand, covering the wall in front of them with cum.  
  
Louis pulled out carefully, he hadn’t exactly been nice and with no preparation Liam was feeling the soreness take over. But he didn’t care, the euphoria he had just felt from Louis releasing inside him was beyond amazing. Both boys pulled their pants back over their hips and straightened themselves out.  
  
“So,” Louis smirked. “I guess I’ll be seeing you.” Liam didn’t know what to say or do, he had never really done anything like this before. Sex yes, but not a rough fuck just outside their school. Louis turned his back to the lost boy and started to leave, but he stopped and turned at his waist to see the boy he was leaving behind. “Next time, warn me so I can drive us somewhere less cold to fuck?” Louis smiled, and walked away; leaving Liam grinning like a fool, knowing his new friend was far from done with him.


End file.
